


Fourth

by Sharcade



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fireworks, Gen, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 11:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharcade/pseuds/Sharcade
Summary: Connor and Sumo have something in common.





	Fourth

Hank was not patriotic.

America was a disaster, Detroit was a disaster, he hated the president, and life was shit. All very valid reasons to not be patriotic. However, as unpatriotic as he may be, Hank's hatred for the fourth of July could never be strong enough to stop others from blasting fireworks until ass-o-clock in the morning. It wasn't too much of a problem, fireworks were pretty, Hank loved fireworks. The problem came from the fact that his dog was  _terrified_ of fireworks and there was nothing Hank could do to help with that.

Hank was used to it by now, the fireworks would start and Sumo would be off, hiding under his bed and howling like he had been shot. Hank would keep the windows shut and leave treats and toys under his bed, things to keep Sumo calm until the night was over. Sumo would be vocal for most of the night, Hank wouldn't be able to get to sleep until early morning, and then Sumo would finally stop. He was used to it, he was used to the fourth of July.

What he wasn't used to was having Connor over on the fourth of July.

The night had started off normal enough. Things had been decently quiet, Hank and Connor both sprawled lazily across the couch, rewatching old black and white detective movies that Hank had insisted on passing down through generations. Connor had fallen in love quickly, and had already ordered his own trench coat and fedora online despite Hank's adamant protest. 

The twist had come when the first firework had gone off. As Hank had anticipated, Sumo had yowled out in alarm, bolting for Hank's room. Against what Hank had anticipated, Connor jumped, practically falling off of the couch as he scrambled to sit upright, eyes wide.

"Was somebody just shot-?" Connor asked quickly, rushing over to the window and peering through the blinds.

"The hell? No, it's fireworks, it's fourth of July." Hank answered, raising an eyebrow as he stood. "You okay?"

They were interrupted by another sudden burst of sound, several loud pops rattling off as Connor froze up, flinching back from the blinds. Hank couldn't ignore it this time, the way Connor's LED flickered with red was a dead giveaway: Connor was afraid. If not afraid, definitely startled. He wanted to give Connor the benefit of the doubt and assume Connor just had some kind of trauma with gunshots, but he had seen Connor pull a gun on the bathroom door because the doorknob got jammed once, so something in him doubted that.

"Hey, relax." Hank coaxed, raising his hands innocently as Connor's eyes darted to meet his. "Fireworks. Nothin' wrong with a few fireworks, they ain't gonna kill you."

His statement was punctuated by the sounds of another set of fireworks firing off, a flash of coloured light breaking through the blinds and illuminating the room as Connor tensed again, moving slightly closer to Hank.

"Y-Yes, of course, just fireworks." Connor parroted, his voice unsure and unsteady. "Just fireworks."

Hank was quiet for a moment, looking over the android. He seemed to be searching Hank for some kind of solution, looking small and surprisingly fragile, a form of Connor that Hank wasn't used to. He had only seen Connor  _afraid_ on a few very rare occasions, and it was usually much more justifiable than  _fireworks._

"Hey. Kid. C'mere."

Connor was by Hank's side in an instant, the quiet sounds of their abandoned movie running in the background. Connor wasn't typically so  _quiet_ , there was always something he couldn't help but commenting on, Hank wasn't used to dead silence and shaky hands, not from Connor.

"Here. I'll show you where Sumo goes when  _he's_ scared of the fireworks." Hank started, taking Connor by the wrist and leading him to the bedroom.

Connor followed quickly, flinching each time the house echoed with loud pops and bright flashes. Hank made quick work of bringing him to the bedroom, crouching down and brushing the covers away to reveal Sumo cowering beneath the bed. Connor was quiet, pausing before reaching out and patting Sumo's paw gently.

"So how about you stay in bed, I'll bring you some headphones, and we can watch movies on my tablet instead?"

"Th-That sounds ideal."

"Perfect, kid."


End file.
